You're Beautiful
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: El modo en que Red X conocio a Starfire, de sus sentimientos hasta despues de su regreso de Tokio. RobStar desde el PoV de Red X. Feliz San valentin


Hola, hace tiempo que quería hacer un songfic con ésta canción- me encanta, es una de mis favoritas- y finalmente pude terminarlo. Es mi regalo de San Valentín.

**Resumen:** Una historia relatada desde el punto de vista de Red X (como amo éste personaje) y de cómo conoció y se enamoró de Starfire acompañado por la canción "You're Beautiful" de James Blunt.

**Dedicación: **A todas/os los que nos han roto el corazón o los que los hemos roto (ya sea de forma involuntaria o intencional)

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de CN y DC Comics, al igual que la canción pertenece a James Blunt, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor.

Una vez aclarado el punto ya pueden empezar a leer y si el relato es de su agrado, les agradecería enormemente que me dejaran su review, sus opiniones son importantes para mí.

**---------------**

**You're Beautiful**

-Fantástico, un lugar atestado de gente- gruñí fastidiado, clara muestra de mi pésimo humor.

Hacía poco más de tres semanas que había tenido una fuerte discusión con mi tutor, lo que terminó conmigo huyendo de mi hogar, hogar, bah, un hogar con mi "padre" mostrándose siempre frío y negándose a mostrar sus sentimientos, ese no era un hogar, en especial desde que él se fue, en ocasiones lo odio y en otras simplemente lo admiro por haber hecho lo que nadie se había atrevido, por haberlo enfrentado y aun así, conseguir que mi querido padre se muestre orgulloso por lo que él ha logrado sin su ayuda.

My life is brilliant./Mi vida es brillante.

Estando a su lado sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un profundo agujero, sin poder escapar, siempre hablando de él y aunque no se diera cuenta, siempre comparándonos.

Pero a diferencia de mi hermano yo no me quiero convertir en mi padre, no quiero ser una persona fría, ocultando las emociones, privado del derecho de amar y de ser amado, es cierto que aun no me enamoro, pero deseo hacerlo, quiero conocer personas agradables y que ellos me conozcan, deseo tener amigos, divertirme, tener una vida social, algo que me vi en la obligación de reprimir cuando vivía con mi tutor.

My life is brilliant./Mi vida es brillante.  
My love is pure./ Mi amor es puro.  
I saw an angel./ Vi un ángel.  
Of that I'm sure./ De eso estoy seguro.  
She smiled at me on the subway./ Me sonrió en el subterráneo.  
She was with another man./ Estaba con otro hombre.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,/ Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
'Cause I've got a plan./ Porque tengo un plan.

¿Cómo es posible que haga tanto calor?

Este lugar parece sacado del mismísimo infierno, me abro paso entre la gente -cuya prisa parece hacerles olvidar sus buenos modales- para subir al metro subterráneo, una vez dentro me doy cuenta de que no hay asientos disponibles.

-Genial- farfullé interiormente, recargándome de mala gana de una de las paredes del vagón.

-¡Glorioso!

No suelo ser de las personas a las que les gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero admito que esa suave y dulce voz captó completamente mi atención, sobre todo por la palabra "glorioso", era extraño que alguien la usara, levanté la vista y por un segundo sentí como el tiempo se congelaba, como todo a su alrededor era remplazado por el silencio, una hermosa joven alta, delgada, piel dorada, cabello largo y color rojo fuego, estaba de espaldas a mi, pero por el reflejo del cristal logré ver su rostro, ojos verdes y expresivos, llenos de inocencia y calidez, acompañados de una bella y sincera sonrisa.

La palabra "Ángel" cruzó por mi mente antes de que fuera consciente, indudablemente ella lo era, no solo por su belleza física, sino por esa mirada soñadora y aquella sonrisa llena de ingenuidad.

Oh si, ella indudablemente era un ángel y eso lo pude comprobar cuando se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, jamás había sentido esa sensación en mi estómago, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan, me sentí tímido, algo que definitivamente no era, incluso sentí como mis mejillas ardían, sonrojándome. Nunca antes me había pasado nada parecido.

Para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba sonriéndole.

Estaba por dar un paso para acortar la distancia que nos dividía cuando vi una figura masculina acercarse a ella y colocar su mano en la espalda, la gente se puso de pie para bajarse en la estación, y entrar, por lo que el movimiento de la gente me impidió ver al chico, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era su mano, un gesto formal, pero que también mostraba cierta territorialidad.

Su novio ¿quizás?

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que los estaba observando demasiado, volví a prestar atención a la mano del chico sobre la espalda de mi ángel, si mi ángel y noté algo que me pareció interesante, duda, él dudaba de mover su mano y colocarla sobre sus hombros o pasarla por su cintura, lo que confirma mis sospechas.

Quien quiera que sea él, no es su novio, ¿cómo lo sé?. Sencillo, al observar su comportamiento, esa vacilación que muestra es la prueba irrefutable, no le/se tiene/n la suficiente confianza para dar esa pequeña muestra de afecto y que muchas veces va acompañada de un acto posesivo.

Ahora que éste dato está confirmado no me preocupare por él, por lo que comienzo a elaborar un plan en mi cabeza para conquistarla.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful./ Eres hermosa, eres hermosa.  
You're beautiful, it's true/ Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente.  
And I don't know what to do/ Y no sé qué hacer,  
'Cause I'll never be with you./ Porque nunca estaré contigo.

Continuo vigilando a la bella joven que se encuentra de pie observando fascinada todo lo que está a su alrededor, da un pequeño paso, separándose de su acompañante, quien de forma instantánea alza su mano para tomar la suya, pero vuelve a dudar, bajándola, limitándose a avanzar a su lado, casi pegándosele, como si temiera que ella desapareciera, volviendo a posar su mano en su espalda.

El metro se detiene, no es mi estación, por lo que permanezco en mi lugar, observando, tal cual cazador frente a su presa, aunque no creo que los cazadores crean que sus presas sean hermosas, tal como es mi caso. Las personas salen y luego entran más, tengo que moverme de mi lugar para poderla mirar, qué puedo decir, es muy atrayente, del mismo modo que los mosquitos son atraídos por la luz; el movimiento regresa indicándome que la despedida se acerca.

Su belleza es exótica, pero al mismo tiempo angelical, es como si un aura la rodeara haciéndola brillar, llenando a todos con su bella calidez cuando sonríe. Dios, creo que acabo de enamorarme de ésta joven, sin darme cuenta mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Una vez más nos detenemos, me inquieto un momento al darme cuenta de que ésta es mi estación, pero no me quiero ir, quiero continuar observándola, aunque ella no se dé cuenta al charlar animadamente con el chico que sigue de espaldas a mí y cuya mano ahora se encuentra en su hombro.

Ella asiente emocionada por lo que sea que ese maldito afortunado le haya dicho, da un paso al frente, tratando de hacerse paso entre la multitud, me muevo, para que el chico no me vea, ocultándome entre el gentío, cuando se giró, me di cuenta de 3 cosas.

La primera, yo conozco a ese tipo.

La segunda, a ella le agrada él, quizás hasta le gusta.

Y la tercera y peor de todas, era muy probable que yo no tuviera oportunidad alguna con ella.

Yeah, she caught my eye/ Sí, ella me llamó la atención  
As we walked on by/ Cuando pasamos caminando.  
She could see from my face/ Ella podía ver por mi cara  
That I was flying high,/ Que yo estaba volando,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,/ Y no creo que la vuelva a ver,  
But we shared a moment/ Pero compartimos un momento  
That will last till the end/ Que durará hasta el fin.

Seguí a la multitud ocultándome, pero sin perderla de vista, hubo un momento en que un hombre obeso la apartó de él, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver como la multitud inconscientemente la arrastraba hasta mí, haciendo que tropezara conmigo, la tomé de la cintura, evitando que cayera, por el rabillo del ojo lo vi a él tratando de localizarla empujando a la gente para abrirse camino, pero decidí ignorarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo la piel de la cintura de la joven bajo mis manos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, ella retrocedió, rompiendo mi improvisado abrazo, lucía verdaderamente tierna al ruborizarse

-Gracias-

Su voz era dulce y suave, haciéndome sonreír una vez más, sin embargo sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron, era incapaz de separarme, había caído bajo algún extraño hechizo que no me permitía apartarme de su mirada verde así como de su sonrisa llena de pureza. Una sonrisa autentica, no falsa y definitivamente contagiosa, en estos minutos que he pasado con ella había sonreído más veces de lo que había sonreído en este mes. Su perfume era exquisito, una extraña mezcla de flores y sol, un aroma completamente dulce, pero que no llegaba a empalagar, intenté identificar las flores del perfume, cuando noté que ella me miraba, supongo que ella debió pensar que algo andaba mal conmigo, probablemente que me encontraba volando a la luna o algún planeta fuera del sistema solar, pero era inevitable, no podía dejar de verla o de tratar de retener su aroma en mi sistema.

Era un verdadero ángel.

-Oye, amigo ten más cuidado-

El hechizo se rompió, ella se giró observando como él llegaba hasta ella, y yo tuve que desaparecer de su vista, aun con el vacío en mi pecho por no poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Mis dedos aun conservaban la calidez de su cuerpo, y cosquilleaban, deseando poder acariciarla, poder rozar su mano y grabar en mi memoria su sensación, una que aparentemente no obtendría al no saber quien era. No sabía si la volvería a ver, pero estaba deseoso de volver a encontrarla, mientras tanto, mi mente repetiría una y otra vez este momento que pasé a su lado, el cual dudaba mucho que algún día pudiese olvidar.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful/ Eres hermosa, eres hermosa.  
You're beautiful, it's true/ Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
I saw your face in a crowded place/ Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente.  
And I don't know what to do/ Y no sé qué hacer,  
'Cause I'll never be with you/ Porque nunca estaré contigo.

Dos semanas después me encontraba totalmente instalado en mi departamento, no se compara en lo más mínimo con la mansión, pero sin duda era mucho más agradable.

Me encontraba aburrido, sin nada que hacer, pensé en presentarme como el súper héroe que soy o era, pero hace poco descubrí que la ciudad ya tiene su propio equipo de súper héroes: "Los Jóvenes Titanes" un nombre en el que obviamente se inspiraron en la mitología griega, símbolo de poder. La verdad no me sorprendió que él fuera el líder, aquí conocido como "Robin", nadie conocía su identidad, era un misterio, ¡ja!.

Yo conocía desde su nombre hasta su grupo sanguíneo y mucho más, sin embargo lo que realmente me sorprendió de un modo agridulce fue descubrir que la hermosa joven del subterráneo era su compañera de equipo, algo difícil de creer por la gentileza e inocencia que mostraba con los demás, su nombre era "Starfire"- un nombre perfecto- es la mejor amiga de Robin y ¡Viven juntos! Motivo por el cual lo odié como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El que fueran compañeros y amigos era algo pasable, pero que encima vivan juntos, lo hacía completamente insoportable, ¿por qué el idiota de mi hermano podía compartir el mismo techo que ella y yo no? Era completamente injusto, una vil jugarreta del destino, sin duda.

Ese bello ángel había estado rondando no solo mis pensamientos, sino incluso mis sueños, maldición era difícil de olvidar.

Golpeé la almohada, tratando de controlar la furia que ardía en mi interior y fue cuando lo decidí.

No me podía acercar a ella como un súper héroe, Robin me descubriría y hablaría con nuestro padre, indicándole mi ubicación, y eso era algo que definitivamente prefería prevenir. Sin embargo, como criminal tenía muchas más oportunidades de verla y de enfrentarme a Robin- algo que siempre quise hacer-, pero no conocía a nadie para que me ayudara con las armas y el traje, al menos nadie que no estuviese vinculado con mi mentor.

Resoplé con frustración, hasta que recordé como mi tutor me había contado que Robin se había disfrazado de criminal para ganar la confianza de un villano, creo que su nombre era Red X, de inmediato me levanté de la cama y tomé mi laptop, tecleé las claves y pronto encontré el escondite de Robin, el lugar en donde había ocultado su traje y sus armas, era un ingenuo, lo había escondido en una de las bodegas que pertenecen a mi mentor, era el lugar en donde solían guardar evidencia de los más peligrosos criminales, entrar y robar el traje sería muy sencillo.

Dicho y hecho, no me tomó más que dos días planearlo y unas horas hacerlo para evitar dejar rastro, el tonto de Robin ni siquiera lo sospecha. Debía de presentarme ante los criminales, no soy un mal tipo, pero debía guardar las apariencias, estando del lado del mal me enteraría de muchas cosas de las que podría sacar provecho, desde luego, no sería completamente un criminal. Sino lo que llaman un anti- héroe, alguien que esta sobre la línea del bien y el mal y que aun no se decide a traspasar hacia ninguno de los dos lados.

Debía admitir que mi hermano era bueno, el traje poseía armas bastante interesantes y lo mejor era el cinturón con el que te podías teletransportar, sin duda hecho con tecnología de punta. Aunque admitirlo no evitaba que la punzada de envidia se fuera.

Lo primero sería robar xenothium, -ya que quedaba muy poco- es de lo que el cinturón se alimentaba para funcionar, y era muy difícil de conseguir legalmente, al menos si querías hacerlo sin dejar rastros. Por no mencionar que sería la excusa perfecta para hacer mi aparición y volver a verla, fruncí el ceño, tendría que lastimarla para guardar las apariencias, no me agradaba eso, pero lo haría con mucho cuidado para evitar que saliera realmente lastimada.

Fue duro pelear contra ella, aun cuando intenté hacerle el menor daño posible, sé que la lastimé. Es tan hermosa y atrayente, ¡logré tocarla!, conseguí acariciar su rostro y acercarme lo suficiente para sentir su tibio aliento, aun sobre mi máscara, la hubiese besado de no haber sido que ella me apartó, sin duda es fuerte. Sin embargo es desagradable corroborar mis sospechas, Starfire siempre está al pendiente de Robin, preocupándose, confortándolo, alegrándolo, obsequiándole miradas y sonrisas llenas de cariño.

He tenido que ayudar a mi rival, no en una, sino en varias ocasiones, con el Dr. Light en nuestro primer encuentro -al menos como rivales-y en la carrera de Ding Dong Daddy. El contenido de aquel portafolio me daba igual, el único motivo por el que me uní fue para ver a Starfire, o al menos que ella me mirase una vez más, ya que después de nuestro segundo encuentro la he estado vigilando de lejos. Es duro no poder acercársele cuando todo tu ser te grita que vayas a su lado.

Si he ayudado a Robin es exclusivamente por ella, por que sé que si algo malo le pasara ella sufriría, y lo peor es que si lo daño sé que ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

¿Cómo pelear contra eso? Haría lo que sea por que ella me mirase de la misma forma que lo hace con Robin, es como si él fuese su mundo, su razón de vivir.

¿Cómo alguien como él había logrado conquistarla?

Quisiera gritarle a Starfire que no vale la pena perder el tiempo con alguien como Robin, que ella se merece a alguien mejor y que ese alguien soy yo. Pero sería inútil, una pérdida de tiempo. Ella lo ama, y él la ama, aunque a estas alturas y dado su apego por las reglas de nuestro mentor, comienzo a dudar que algún día se le declare.

Y es precisamente éste hecho lo que me mantiene con esperanzas, el que ella se canse de esperarlo, algún día tendrá que suceder y para cuando pase, yo estaré junto a ella.

Es divertido ser un anti-héroe, en todo éste tiempo que llevo como tal, he averiguado una gran cantidad de cosas sobre los héroes, incluso conozco las identidades secretas de muchos. Mi tutor aun no tiene pista alguna sobre mi paradero, aunque con lo de La Liga de la Justicia no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para buscarme, supongo que a éstas alturas pronto me dará por muerto.

Mañana mismo regreso a Jump City, he estado robando fuera, o más bien recabando información, lo último que supe de Star, era que todo el equipo se había ido a Tokio a buscar a un peligroso criminal, por lo que quedarse en Jump City sin Starfire para vigilar y sin Robin y su grupito de amigos para molestar no sería nada divertido, estuve en ciudad Acero, la seguridad esta bastante mal ahí, sobretodo con el equipo de los Titanes del Este incompleto, ya que la mitad de dicho equipo se encuentra custodiando Jump City.

Ella regresa mañana en la noche, claro que para mi desagrado significa que también vuelve Robin y su equipo de quinta.

Solo unas horas nos separan, Star y cuando te vea y te aleje del grupo, te confesaré mis verdaderos sentimientos, no importa que tenga que pedir algunos favores a mis... um ¿cómo llamarlos? Amigos no es la palabra adecuada, ¡oh, lo tengo! "Compañeros de profesión", si, es perfecta; para mantener alejados a los demás.

You're beautiful, you're beautiful/ Eres hermosa, eres hermosa.  
You're beautiful, it's true/ Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face/ Debe haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro,  
When she thought up that I should be with you/ Cuando se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo.  
But it's time to face the truth/ Pero es hora de enfrentar la verdad.  
I will never be with you/ Nunca estaré contigo.

Es difícil resistir el impulso de verla, se suponía que mi plan lo llevaría a cabo hasta la noche, pero tengo que verla, especialmente ahora que no está en la torre con todo el equipo, alarmas de seguridad activados y las cámaras grabando, hacerlo a la luz del día sería una soberana estupidez.

Por lo que cuando descubrí que saldrían a comer fuera -la verdad me sorprende que la lavadora con patas no haya descubierto los micrófonos que coloqué en la torre durante su ausencia, claro que sólo fue cuestión de esperar a que los titanes del Este salieran a combatir el crimen y que los pequeños pelirrojos olvidaran activar las alarmas y colocarlos en los puntos básicos- no dudé ni un segundo en ir a la ciudad, no necesité seguirlos para saber a dónde irían, la pizzería, era su punto de reunión y hasta celebración, algo que cualquier criminal que los observara sabría.

Los cinco estaban sentados en su típica mesa, donde descansaban 4 cajas de pizzas de tamaño familiar, la lavadora con patas, el enano imitación barata de Hulk y mi hermoso ángel sonreían y charlaban de forma animada, mientras la bruja gótica los observaba de tal forma que me pregunté si intentaba evitar rodar los ojos o sonreír por la estupidez que acaba de hacer el enano verde -tomar una rebanada de pizza, metérsela a la boca, convertirse en varios animales hasta finalmente regresar a su forma original y sacar la pizza, ahora con forma de corazón por la nariz y ofrecérselo; Robin parecía estar dividiéndose entre sonreír y poner cara de asco. Pero debía admitir que gracias a ese truco barato del mini Hulk, Starfire sonreía llena de alegría y felicidad, había un brillo especial en su mirada -como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso- que me intrigaba.

La lavadora con patas escupió los restos de una rebanada de pizza, mientras el enanito verde se ríe a carcajada limpia, no entiendo qué es lo gracioso, por lo que le quito importancia y dirijo mi atención a Starfire, quien contempla preocupada a su amigo, casi salto del coraje al ver como Robin pasa despreocupadamente el brazo por sus hombros, acercándola más a él, ella se gira y le dedica una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Esta vez no hubo vacilación, todo lo contrario, lo hizo con completa seguridad, los demás se giran a observarlos, la bruja gótica les dedica lo más parecido a una sonrisa, mientras los otros dos siguen peleando por la última rebanada de pizza

Las piezas del rompecabezas me golpean al ser encajadas, algo pasó en ese viaje, algo que explica ese brillo especial en la mirada de Starfire y la seguridad que demuestra Robin al acariciarla.

¡No es posible!, él no se pudo haber atrevido, tiene demasiado arraigadas las lecciones de nuestro mentor, me niego a creerlo, es absurdo.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza e ignoro los gritos de la gente, no me importa que Gizmo esté haciendo de las suyas, ni que sea ayudado por Mammoth, es irrelevante para mí. En mi mente solo hay espacio para los gritos de la desesperación y la esperanza, intentando animarme a que primero confirme mis sospechas, tratándose de hacerse escuchar en el caos que gobierna mi interior ante el sonido de la ruptura de mi corazón.

-¡Star!-

El sonido de su nombre me saca de mis caóticos pensamientos, me acerco para averiguar el motivo por el que Robin gritase de ese modo, la multitud sigue corriendo, intentando escapar, la busco con la mirada, finalmente encontrándola en el suelo, intento llegar a ella, pero el robot que hizo Gizmo me lanza lejos, alzo la vista para buscarla, pero Robin -quien ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia- se me adelanta lanzando sus discos congelantes, las tenazas que empleaba el robot para cortar y destruir se congelan y un disparo del cañón de la lavadora con patas las destruye, Mammoth arroja a la lavadora con patas contra la bruja y el tigre verde, haciendo que los tres se estrellen contra una de las paredes, corro y finalmente llego hasta Starfire, quien ya se encontraba de pie, dándome la espalda y lista para lanzar dos starbolts, los lanza contra Mammoth, quien evade uno, pero el otro lo golpea en el pecho, la bruja intenta ponerse de pie pero el tigre verde la sigue aplastando, la lavadora con patas y Robin atacan al robot, destrozando un par de tentáculos-que emiten grandes descargas eléctricas, aun cuando fueron cortados del cuerpo- que salen volando, uno de ellos va directo a Starfire, por lo que me lanzo sobre ella, una vez que la tengo sujeta, presiono el botón de mi cinturón-el primero Robin lo recuperó, pero por suerte había hecho varias replicas, modificándolos para trasportar más peso y distancias más largas- desapareciendo de la vista de los titanes, dejando atrás los gritos desesperados de Robin para tratar de advertirle del peligro a Starfire.

Aparecemos a un par de manzanas de la pizzería, en un edificio abandonado para ser más específicos, ella se aleja, girándose para mirarme.

-¿Cómo…?- intenta preguntar, la confusión se refleja fácilmente en su mirada, así como una pequeña pizca de sorpresa.

No sé que decir, todo este tiempo soñando con éste momento para quedarme mudo, todas las frases elaboradoras que había practicado quedaron en el olvido ante su mirada.

Deja de mirarme para observar a su alrededor, tratando de hacerse una idea del lugar en dónde estamos, finalmente termina su recorrido, volviendo a mirarme, esta vez prestándome atención, me sonríe, consiguiendo confundirme con su reacción.

¿Se alegra de verme?, ¿Sonríe por que la salvé?, ¿Existe alguna esperanza de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos?

-Gracias- una sola palabra, pronunciada con respeto y amabilidad, envuelta con dulzura.

¿Qué le digo? "De nada, fue un placer", "No tienes nada que agradecer", revuelvo todas las opciones en mi mente, no se que decirle, me siento como un tonto.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa- respondo finalmente, luchando por evitar sonreír y mantener un aspecto despreocupado.

No pregunta por qué la salvé, ni por qué la traje a éste lugar, no ha hecho ninguna pregunta. Ni si quiera se perturba ante mi tono seductor de voz.

-Gracias por ayudar a Robin- me agradece, pronuncia su nombre con tanto fervor, cariño y amor que mi corazón se encoge, robándome el aliento por unos segundos.

No me agradece por haberle salvado la vida a ella, sino por ayudar a Robin, el objeto de su afecto, su razón de vivir, el dueño de su corazón; comprendiendo de forma amarga que ella lo sigue amando.

No le respondo, me limito a encogerme de hombros, me sonríe una vez más, con cariño y amabilidad, y vuelve a sorprenderme por sus reacciones, me abraza, como si fuésemos conocidos, como si ella me considerara su amigo y no un criminal con el que ella misma ha luchado para detenerme.

Siempre me sorprende, no puedo adivinar de forma correcta el modo en que reaccionará, no sé si sea por que no es una terrícola o sea parte de su pureza, pero siempre termina sorprendiéndome.

Mis brazos la rodean y a través de la máscara logró percibir su aroma, ese delicioso aroma a flores y sol, igual que la primera vez que logré tocar su piel.

¿Por qué me abraza?, ¿Qué significado tiene éste abrazo para ella?, ¿Es un abrazo de agradecimiento?.

Una parte de mi se alegra por el abrazo, mientras la otra se hunde al saber que es sólo un gesto de agradecimiento por salvar a Robin, por salvar a mi hermano.

Del mismo modo en que lo inició, fue ella quien terminó rompiendo el abrazo, se separa de mí, observándome fijamente. Mis brazos extrañan la sensación de su cuerpo y su perfume queda ligeramente impregnado en mi traje, una pequeña corriente de aire entra por la ventana rota, haciendo ondular mi capa, suaviza su mirada y sus facciones adquieren un tono de tristeza.

-Estás triste-

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación en un tono envuelto de preocupación y tristeza, sugiere que le preocupo, quizás no tanto como Robin, pero de cierto modo soy importante para ella.

-No- una sola sílaba, dicha en un tono cortante.

¿Cómo diablos pudo saber que estoy triste si no puede ver mi rostro por la máscara?.

-Lo estás- afirma ella-Quizás no pueda verte el rostro, pero puedo sentir tu tristeza- continua con un tono suave, acariciando la mejilla de la máscara, deseando desesperadamente que ésta desaparezca y sus delgados dedos toquen mi rostro.

-¿No te preocupa que te haya traído a éste lugar?, ¿Qué te haga daño?- le pregunto de forma exasperada, no comprendo su actitud completamente serena, se supone que soy un criminal, un villano, contra los que ella lucha.

-Sé que no me harás daño, no eres completamente malvado, eres una buena persona y de algún modo te importamos los Titanes- lo dice con seguridad sin temor alguno de equivocarse, para finalmente retirar la mano.

Retengo el impulso de gritarle que soy un villano, un criminal peligroso, que no puede confiar en mí, lo que sea para mantener la fachada que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido mantener y que con unas cuantas frases ella esta demoliendo. Está tan equivocada al pensar que me preocupo por ese grupito de héroes.

-La única persona que me importa eres tú- finalmente lo he dicho, no hay paso atrás, con esto termina cualquier tipo de relación que soñé tener.

Su mirada se vuelve tierna, confundiéndome de nuevo, dándome valor para elevar mi mano y acariciar sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus labios, acariciar por el completo ese rostro que me ha robado el aliento. Pero no lo hago, aun conservo algo de control.

-De algún extraño modo, yo también te considero mi amigo- me confiesa, obsequiándome una sonrisa suave y gentil.

La cuchilla del rechazo me atraviesa el pecho, ¿Cree que lo que siento por ella es amistad? No sé si ponerme a reír o a llorar, retrocedo un paso, la luz roja de su comunicador parpadea, pero lo ignora o quizás no se dé cuenta.

Niego con la cabeza, logrando confundirla.

-No me importas de esa manera- consigo decir, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y mirándola directamente a los ojos me decido a decir esos 2 palabras-Te Amo- extiendo mi mano derecha y consigo acariciar sus labios, sintiendo su forma bajo mis dedos enguantados para evitar que llegue a otra errónea conclusión, no se mueve, parece paralizada, por lo que retiro mi mano.

Finalmente veo como la sorpresa brilla en sus ojos, sólo para poco a poco ser remplazada por algo parecido a la culpa y tristeza.

-Lo lamento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- su rostro demuestra pesadumbre, realmente lo lamenta, no lo dice por educación o amabilidad, entiende mis sentimientos.

-Lo sé- mi voz consigue atravesar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, provocándole un tono ronco.

-¡Star!

Ella se gira hacia la sucia y despedazada ventana, logrando ver a Robin sobre un terodáctilo verde sobrevolando la zona, buscándola.

Retrocedo, alejándome de ella, me refugió en la oscuridad y atravieso el pequeño pasadizo que comunica con la habitación continua, evitando que me encuentre con facilidad, esperando el momento para presionar la hebilla del cinturón y huir, pero por el momento no soy capaz, soy un asqueroso masoquista, incapaz de alejarme de ella. Se gira, buscándome con la mirada, pero no me encuentra, después de todo, conozco éste lugar mejor que nadie.

-¿Red X?- camina por la habitación, sin saber que jamás me encontrará ahí -¿Dónde estás, Red X?- pregunta de nuevo, se acerca a la otra ventana no sé si para buscarme a mí o a Robin, hasta que consigo escuchar el sonido de pasos en la escalera, por la pequeña abertura del pasadizo veo como se gira hacia la destartalada puerta, sólo para un segundo después abrirse de golpe con un fuerte chirrido.

-¿Red X?- pregunta, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, hinchándose de orgullo al saber que realmente se preocupa por mí y que me haya confundido con mi… hermano.

-¡Star!- exclama entre feliz y preocupado para abrazarla con fuerza, de modo posesivo y al mismo tiempo cariñoso-¿Te lastimó?,¿Estás bien?- pregunta desesperado.

Por un segundo me siento ofendido, él quizás no sabe que la amo, pero sabe que siento una atracción por ella, por lo cual nunca la dañaría, sin embargo luce completamente desesperado, observándola de arriba a abajo en busca de alguna herida o cicatriz.

-Estoy bien, Robin-le asegura ella acariciándole la mejilla, desapareciendo la expresión de desesperación y pánico que reinaba en su rostro, relajándolo completamente-Él no me dañó, me protegió.

-Pero, ¡no respondías tu comunicador!- exclama él ligeramente contrariado al verla parpadear confundida.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- se disculpa, el comunicador de Robin suena, por lo que lo abre-Sí, Cy, ya encontré a Starfire- informa él, Starfire se acerca a él y agita su mano, probablemente saludando a la lavadora con patas-Si, ya vamos para allá- exclama terminando la comunicación y guardando su comunicador.

-Lo mejor será irnos, los demás nos esperan-

-¿Qué pasó con Gizmo y Mammoth?

-Ya fueron controlados, la policía se está haciendo cargo-

Starfire asiente de forma pensativa, le sonríe, avanza un par de pasos hacia la ventana destruida y extiende su mano, él la toma al instante, sólo para jalarla, acercándola a su lado y besarla, le acaricia el rostro, su mano libre resbala por su espalda, hasta su cintura, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del roce de sus labios, deleitándose del tacto de su lengua en su boca, poseyéndola, unos momentos después se separan, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas alegres.

Los celos me carcomen, pero ¿cómo celar algo que nunca fue tuyo?, Starfire siempre le perteneció a él, mi eterno rival… mi hermano.

Dos hermanos –quizás no de sangre, pero si legalmente al ser adoptados por la misma persona- enamorados de la misma mujer, un triángulo de amor que siempre termina con un corazón roto, y que en ésta ocasión fue el mío.

Es la cruda realidad, es tiempo de afrontar la verdad, no hay otro camino más que enfrentarla, mis dedos presionan la hebilla del cinturón, desapareciendo del lugar, dejándolos solos, es duro de aceptar, no importa cuanto me guste, cuanto la desee, ni mucho menos cuanto la ame, Starfire nunca estará conmigo, su corazón jamás me pertenecerá.

FIN


End file.
